


Edel

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Series: Translated Works / Vertalingen [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, First Kiss, Forests, M/M, Translation
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: Chris ontmoet een magisch wezen genaamd Sebastian in het bos.Translation of Something so Precious
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: Translated Works / Vertalingen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022047
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Edel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something so Precious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246958) by [hawkeyeandthewintersoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier). 



> Doing a note in English and the Dutch here. This is a translation of a work I wrote. I'm practicing my Dutch because I am not good at writing in Dutch and my spelling and grammar are not the best either, despite this being my native tongue. This is my first translation and I hope it's decent! If you don't speak Dutch, feel free to check out the English version of this fic. Somehow the translation is longer than the original work, though. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Nu het Nederlandse stukje. Dit is dus een vertaling van m'n eigen werk omdat ik meer moet oefenen om m'n Nederlands weer op peil te krijgen. Ik schrijf al zo lang in het Engels dat ik nauwelijks nog in het Nederlands kan schrijven. Omdat ik al jaren alleen nog maar Nederlandse in een informele setting gebruik, is m'n spelling en grammatica ook hard achteruit gegaan. En het was al niet mijn sterkste kant. Ik hoop door te vertalen en veel te oefenen m'n Nederlands te verbeteren. Ik hoop dat deze vertaling een beetje goed is. Maar voel je alstjeblieft zo vrij om aan te geven als ik spelling of grammatica fouten heb gemaakt zodat ik er kan van leren. Bedankt en veel lees plezier!

De eerste keer dat het gebeurt denkt Chris dat hij het gefantaseerd moet hebben. Hij is gaan wandelen op een pad vlakbij zijn huis. Dit bepaalde pad is meestal vrij stil en extra mooi rondom dit jaargetij. Chris heeft besloten om er goed gebruik van te maken. Dodger houd er ook van om met hem in het bos te zijn en geniet ervan om rond te steigeren en vallende bladeren te achtervolgen. Zoals verwacht zijn zij de enige twee hier. 

Dus wanneer Chris een dansende man voor hem tussen de bomen ziet en dan enkele seconden later weer ziet verdwijnen, doet hij wat iedere rationele man zou doen en gaat ervan uit dat hij gek aan het worden is. Het is vast omdat hij slecht slaapt, zegt hij tegen zichzelf, de belachelijk hoge druk die op zijn schouders rust en de naderende deadlines. Natuurlijk heeft hij niet echt een persoon zien verschijnen en verdwijnen. Al zijn erg rationele verklaringen weerhouden hem er echter niet van om de volgende ochtend terug te keren naar het bospad. Hoewel hij wel besluit om Dodger thuis te laten. 

Het is vroeg, de zon licht nog maar net de hemel op en de lucht is ijskoud. De bladeren kraken luid onder zijn leren laarzen. Hij draagt een flanellen overhemd en realiseert dat hij waarschijnlijk een jas aan had moeten doen. Maar hij wil nu niet meer omkeren dus hij wrijft zijn handen over elkaar en loopt verder.

Hij weet niet zeker wat hij vinden zal. Waar hij eigenlijk voor hoopt. Hij is nog steeds half overtuigd dat wat hij gisteren zag door een slaaptekort komt. Hij heeft er niemand over vertelt. Iedereen zou hem hetzelfde vertellen als wat hij tegen zichzelf zegt. Dat er geen man was. Maar iets wat zich diep in Chris schuilhoudt zegt dat hij hier moet zijn. Het is als een klein stukje magie dat hij niet begrijpt. 

Hij is gearriveerd bij een open stuk in het bos. Is van het pad afgeweken om hier te komen. De behoefte om maar door te lopen was te groot. Hij weet niet waarom hij deze kant op gaat. Weet diep van binnen dat het veiliger is om het pad te blijven volgen. Dat hij een groot risico neemt en dat niemand weet waar hij is. Maar hij is niet bang. De gevoelens van angst en paniek die hem de laatste tijd bezig hebben gehouden zijn verdwenen. Er is alleen kalmte, deze vreemde soort van vrede die op hem neergedaald is. Dit is waar hij thuis is. Ook al weet hij niet waarom, het maakt niet uit. 

Hij stapt naar het midden van de open plek en stopt. Kijkt om zich heen. Het is alsof de lucht om hem heen glinstert. Dan stopt het. Hij knippert met zijn ogen. Wanneer zijn ogen weer geopend zijn staat er een man voor hem. Hij is gemakkelijk een van de meest prachtige mensen die Chris ooit gezien heeft. Zo bekoorlijk dat hij wel moet kijken.

"Welkom in mijn bos," zegt de man. 

"Wie ben je?" Vraagt Chris.

"Meestal vragen mensen eerst wat ik ben. Ze willen weten of ik ze betoverd heb. Maar ik geloof dat het een tijdje geleden is," zegt de man, "gezien de kleding die je draagt, in ieder geval." 

"Ik kan niet echt een beoordeling maken gezien de kleding die jij draagt. Of eigenlijk niet draagt," zegt Chris. 

De man lacht en het is het meest fantastische geluid dat Chris ooit gehoord heeft. 

"Ik kom uit de tijd toen ze nog heksen verbrandden," zegt hij. 

"Ben je dan een heks. Heb je een naam?" Vraagt Chris. 

"Ik ben geen heks. Ik ben iets anders. Je mag me Sebastian noemen," glimlacht hij, "Vertel me je naam? Ik weet alleen dat je een goed hart hebt. Het bos heeft dat tegen me gezegd." 

"Mijn naam is Chris," zegt Chris. 

"Ja, ik kan het voelen. Het is een toepasselijke naam," zegt Sebastian.

Chris ziet dat Sebastian bibbert. Niet vreemd aangezien hij geen shirt aan heeft en alleen gekleed is in iets dat vaag op een korte broek lijkt. Chris voelt de kou ook en hij is volledig aangekleed. Hij doet zijn overhemd uit en geeft het aan Sebastian. 

"Tegen de kou," zegt hij. 

Sebastian geeft hem een lieve glimlach die de hele wereld zou kunnen verlichten. Hij begrijpt waarom mensen zich zorgen zouden maken om betoverd te worden want alles aan Sebastian is betoverend. Maar Chris maakt zich geen zorgen. Iets zegt hem dat daar geen reden voor is. Hij weet gewoon dat hij Sebastian kan vertrouwen. Dat betwist hij niet. 

"Wil je met me mee naar huis? Om een beetje op te warmen?" Vraagt Chris, "Ik snap het als je liever hier blijft." 

Sebastian geeft hem een bedachtzame blik, "Ik zou graag met je meegaan. Maar je moet me morgen terug naar hier brengen," zegt hij. 

"Natuurlijk," zegt Chris. 

Sebastian pakt zijn hand vast en leidt hem met gemak door het bos. Ze gaan voorbij bomen en bosjes en wezentjes tot ze de rand van het bos en de auto van Chris bereiken. 

"Nu moeten jij en je vreemde wagen de weg wijzen," zegt Sebastian. 

Hij kijkt wantrouwig maar stapt alsnog in. Chris rijdt naar zijn huis. Het is niet ver. Desondanks kijkt Sebastian opgelucht als zijn benen weer de grond raken. 

"Je hebt hier ook bomen," glimlacht hij, "ze zeggen goede dingen over je." 

Hij volgt Chris naar binnen toe. Chris geeft hem warmere kleding om aan te trekken en maakt warme chocolademelk voor hem klaar. Hij doet de openhaard aan en Sebastian is onder een dekentje gekropen. Dodger is naar Sebastian toe gewandeld vol nieuwsgierigheid en ligt nu tegen hem aan. Sebastian praat met hem en het ziet eruit alsof ze ieder weten wat de ander zegt. Chris is verliefd en een klein beetje jaloers. 

Chris gaat vlakbij Sebastian zitten. Ze raken elkaar niet aan maar zijn zo dichtbij dat het makkelijk zou kunnen. Chris wil z'n hand uitreiken. Hij wil Sebastian vasthouden en dichtbij hem houden. Hij wil alles wat hij mogelijkerwijs kan krijgen. 

Sebastian giechelt en Dodger likt zijn gezicht en loopt dan weg. Sebastian steekt zijn hand uit en raakt de hand van Chris aan. Zijn hart klopt zoals een goederentrein die voorbij dendert in het midden van de nacht. Sebastian trekt hem onder de deken, schuift heen en weer zodat zijn hoofd op de borst van Chris kan liggen. Chris slaat zijn armen om Sebastian heen en duwt zijn neus in Sebastian's haar. 

"Ik vind je leuk," zegt Sebastian zachtjes, "je bent warm en mooi." 

"Ik vind jou ook leuk," antwoordt Chris. 

Ze doen de hele dag niet veel behalve eten en Dodger in de gaten houden iedere keer dat hij terug de kamer in loopt. Voornamelijk knuffelen ze gewoon op de bank van Chris. Chris weet niet wat Sebastian is, en als hij eerlijk is ook niet echt wie Sebastian is. Maar hij weet dat hij zich nog nooit zo goed gevoeld heeft, zo kloppend. Sebastian vasthouden voelt als een kerstmorgen waarop al je wensen in vervulling zijn gegaan. Het is iets zo dat zo edel is dat Chris het nauwelijks kan geloven. 

De ochtend komt veel te snel en na een snel ontbijtje, vertelt Chris tegen Sebastian dat hij hem terug naar het bos gaat brengen. Hij heeft wat extra eten en kleding verpakt voor hem, want hij wil niet dat Sebastian het koud krijgt of hongerig wordt. Hij maakt zich zorgen ondanks dat hij hem nauwelijks kent. Hij weet dat Sebastian oeroud is en moeilijkere omstandigheden heeft doorstaan. Toch wil hij aanbieden hem te laten blijven en hem veilig houden. Maar dat doet hij niet. Hij heeft Sebastian belooft dat hij hem terug zal laten keren naar het bos en wil die belofte niet verbreken. Iets dat Sebastian lijkt te verbazen. 

"Soms proberen mensen mij te houden. Proberen mijn mensen te houden. Het eindigt nooit goed," zegt Sebastian. 

"Het is niet aan mij om je te houden tenzij je dat wilt," zegt Chris. 

Sebastian lijkt tevreden met dat antwoord. Hij reikt zijn hand uit en raakt Chris's wang aan. Hij leunt naar voren en drukt hun lippen tegen elkaar. Maar een seconde, daarna leunt hij weer weg van Chris. Hij glimlacht echter naar Chris alsof hij de maan in de hemel heeft gehangen en het is het beste gevoel ooit. 

Ze stappen in zijn auto en lopen dan door het bos naar de open plek. De lucht voelt ongekend zwaar. 

"We zullen elkaar weerzien, Chris," zegt Sebastian. 

Hij kust Chris op z'n wang en verdwijnt dan. Chris is helemaal alleen, de tranen stromen over zijn wangen. Zijn stappen zijn heviger terwijl hij terugloopt. Terug naar zijn huis, terug naar de echte wereld. Het is nu allemaal niet zo aanlokkelijk meer. 

Vier dagen zijn verstreken sinds hij Sebastian ontmoet heeft en hij mist hem vreselijk. Het duurde gisteravond lang voordat hij in slaap viel. Chris heeft pas iets van een uurtje geslapen wanneer hij wakker schrikt van Dodger's luide geblaf. Hij wacht een moment om te zien of Dodger gaat stoppen met blaffen maar dat doet hij niet. Chris staat op, doet een shirt en een joggingbroek aan, en gaat op zoek naar Dodger. Dodger zit voor het raam en staart naar buiten. Hij wordt stil op het moment dat Chris naast hem komt staan. Hij volgt de blik van zijn hond en ziet Sebastian naast een boom. Hij gloeit en zweeft in de lucht. 

Chris gaat naar buiten toe. Dodger volgt hem, blijft zij aan zij. Hij benadert Sebastian voorzichtig. Sebastian glimlacht op het moment dat hij hem ziet, schijnt nog feller. Hij reikt zijn handen uit naar Chris en op het moment dat Chris ze vastpakt, begint hij ook te zweven. 

"Sorry voor het vroege tijdstip," zegt Sebastian, "maar het is makkelijker om te reizen als de wereld nog stil is. Ik heb aan Dodger gevraagd om je wakker te maken," hij kijkt naar beneden en lacht naar Dodger, "bedankt vriendje." 

Dodger maakt nog wat geluiden die Sebastian aan het lachen maken. 

"Ja, ja, ik zal vragen of je een koekje mag. Je bent ook zo'n brave jongen," zegt hij. 

"Ik neem aan dat ik nu koekjes moet gaan halen?" Glimlacht Chris. 

"Ja maar ik wil je eerst wat laten zien," zegt Sebastian. 

Hij draait Chris om, slaat zijn armen om hem heen. Zijn borst is tegen de rug van Chris gedrukt en zijn kin rust op de schouder van Chris. 

"Kijk naar deze sterren," zegt Sebastian, "ze kloppen vanavond precies. Voor ons." 

Er zijn duizend glinsterende lichtjes hoog in de lucht. Niets dat Chris ooit geleerd heeft over sterren maakt nu nog uit, want hij vertrouwt erop dat ze gewoon kloppen. 

"Hebben ze dat aan je verteld?" Vraagt hij. 

"Ik kan het voelen," zegt Sebastian. 

Hij draait Chris weer om en kust hem. Het licht op van binnen zoals vuurwerk exploderend in de lucht. Hoop, geluk, en al het goede. Hij weet niet hoe of waarom Sebastian op zijn pad beland is maar hij weet dat het precies is waar ze allebei thuishoren. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also hawkeyeandthewintersoldier on tumblr, please come say hi!  
> Ik ben ook hawkeyeandthewintersoldier op tumblr, voel je vrij om gedag te komen zeggen!


End file.
